


You need a hobby

by Gozzer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Wong is tired of Strange never leaving the Sanctum and decideds to do something about. With a little help from Peter the two of them get Strange a new hobby.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	You need a hobby

Stephen was willing to admit that he hadn't left the Sanctum since Thanos. He stayed within the walls of the building for no other reason than he didn't want to leave. Sure, he went to different realms and dimensions to keep the peace, but he never really left the Sanctum. And he knew his constant wanderings were getting on Wong's nerves. 

The other sorcerer's reprieve came in the form of a certain teenager. Peter was around the Sanctum not exactly often but enough for Stephen and Wong to get to know him. The kid was only around to learn a little magic at first. Then he just stopped by to hangout every once and a while. It never bothered either of the sorcerers. They enjoyed the new face most of the time. Even when he came with a new bright idea to get Stephen a hobby. 

Wong had talked quite a bit with Peter and a lot of it was about how annoying Stephen was being. They came up with a plan to get him out of the Sanctum for at least an hour every day. 

"Come on, Doc! You were a surgeon, how hard can it be to take care of a garden?" Peter bounced next to Stephen as they stood in a gardening store. Stephen had been forced into going by Wong. 

"It's not hard. I just don't wish to do it. Plants never liked me." Back on the farm he could never keep a flower alive. 

"Well now they have a chance to." Several packets of seeds were dropped into the basket that Stephen was holding. Peter had a few plant pots in his arms along with a bag of potting soil sitting in the pots. Stephen only rolled his eyes and carried on with this disaster. 

Stephen had picked up several habits from his residency and medical school that have stuck with him for his life. One of those was always having clean hands. At the moment he had dirt caked under his fingernails and potting soil smeared into his skin. It was disgusting but not something he had forgotten how to take of. What he didn't know how to do was clean soil and dirt out of a magic cloak. 

Halfway through their planting on the roof, Cloak had decided to join them. There was a reason Stephen had wanted to keep it in the Sanctum but there was no stopping it once it had an idea. So, it had taken to putting potting soil into the pots. Peter had fun doing the same thing which left Stephen with the actual planting. 

It took less than two hours to have most of the seeds planted and the pots situated on the roof. It would have been shorter if Peter and the Cloak hadn't decided to have a soil throwing war in the middle of it though. All three of them were covered in the stuff from head to toe. 

"You'll be cleaning whatever mess you make, Strange." Wong had only just barely let them back into the Sanctum. 

"Yeah, yeah. Preach to someone who doesn't already know." Stephen stepped passed the man to follow Peter and Cloak further into the Sanctum. 

"This does you good. Don't treat it like a prison sentence." With that said Wong disappeared back into the third floor study. 

Stephen rolled his eyes and continued on his path. He had already started it, he was going to see it through. Besides, having a garden on the roof of magic infested building shouldn't be too boring to deal with.


End file.
